


In Which Simon is Most Definitely Lost

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: And it's totally Clary's fault. (He'll thank her later.)





	In Which Simon is Most Definitely Lost

**Author's Note:**

> not prompted by anyone specifically, but i went looking for prompt ideas and saw one about being lost/needing directions... and here we are
> 
> [send me a prompt](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/) ~~i'm begging you~~

Simon is not lost. He just needs to stare harder at this map, maybe turn it 180 degrees?, and figure out if he needs to go up a level or not.

"Are you lost?"

Simon doesn't look up right away. He's convinced that one more turn of the map will make it all clear. There's the Modernist exhibit to his left, and he's certain he passed Ancient Egypt on his way towards 18th century East Asia...

" _Meet me by the Impressionists_ , she said. _It's right when you walk in_ , she said. _You can't miss it_ , she said!" Simon finally looks up at the guy. "She _lied_ -"

Simon's mouth drops open, and apparently his brain leaks out his ears because he's speechless and staring into the deep brown eyes of the most gorgeous museum curator in the world, surely.

"Well, it's true that our Impressionism exhibit is near the main entrance," he says, and then raises his eyebrows, "impossible to miss.”

There’s a pause in which Simon tries to look annoyed, but he’s mostly just eyeing the guy up and down, taking in his amused expression and sharp blazer and unmistakable air of superiority. 

“Unless you came through the second floor entrance? Egypt?"

"Yeah!" Simon points enthusiastically at the map in his hand, eager to show that he's not actually completely useless and does indeed know where he's at, if not where he's supposed to be.

The guy, Raphael according to his name-tag, rolls his eyes and turns to point at an archway across the room. "You'll want to take the stairs down to the main floor and turn left. Should be easy to spot your girlfriend from there."

"Clary's not my girlfriend," Simon says quickly. "I'm totally single. If, you know... if you wanted to know that."

Raphael looks more amused by the second. Simon kind of wants to sink into the floor.

"Okay, well," he fidgets with the map a little, trying to fold it, "I'm just gonna go find some water lilies to stare at. Thanks for your help, man."

Raphael reaches out to tug at a corner of the map, and he grabs a pen from his pocket and scribbles something along the edge.

"If you think you can manage to find your way to a coffee shop, give me a call sometime." And just like that he walks away.

Simon can't help but think, as he watches him turn the corner, that the art museum has suddenly become far more appealing. Clary is going to be thrilled.


End file.
